brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ocean Eleven
The Ocean Eleven is a 2015 comedy-action brickfilm by Nate Swihart. It is an ensemble cast of misfit robbers, cops, and by-standers as a lost treasure is found, stolen, and recovered.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMvjqH_rYN8 The Ocean Eleven on YouTube] It was nominated for one award in the 2015 Bricks in Motion Awards.2015 Bricks in Motion Awards results Plot Two brothers are on their way to visit the ocean and ride personal watercraft for fun. The younger brother annoys the older brother who then narrowly dodges oncoming traffic. Meanwhile a team of treasure hunters have discovered the site of a plane crash on the ocean floor that has a large amount of valuables. At that same time a sinister man wearing a white hat gives instructions to his first-in-command, Anton Smirnoff. Anton then climbs up to where he can watch through binoculars for a "signal" from a traitor aboard the treasure-hunting vessel. Meanwhile a stakeout is underway by the police who are watching the criminals looking for an adequate opportunity to arrest the ne'er-do-wells. A montage begins as the treasure hunters begin hauling up the treasure, the thieves watch and wait for the signal, and the police watch the watchers. Finally the signal comes from a traitor aboard the treasure hunting vessel and the criminals move out. The Police are interrupted by a call about a known criminal heading towards the criminal-hideout and the Chief decides to wait until "Barnsy" arrives before making their move. Unfortunately Barnsy is too quick and as the Two Vacationing brothers arrive nearby the hideout for their day on the water, Barnsy steals one of their jet-skis so he can catch up to the other thieves who have left already. The Chief of Police moves in with his SWAT team too late and catches the two vacationers mistakenly believing them to be criminals. The surveillance officer corrects the Chief's mistake and they set about pursuing the criminals on the ocean. Barnsy, in his efforts to catch up to the rest of his team of thieves, runs over several civilians with his jet-ski. The Police have called for help from the Coast Guard, and they begin converging on the besieged treasure hunting vessel. At this point the criminals have taken all the treasure and split up in different directions to escape. Anton sets up a plan where he can get the most important piece of treasure (a special mineral) to the Man in the White Hat, as well as escape the police by pretending to be an innocent foreigner. What follows is a montage of different criminal boats being captured by various law-enforcement helicopters. One of the criminals manages to hide a remote control to a submersible that has the special mineral. The only female criminal is put into a paddy-wagon where she removes her disguise to reveal she is actually an undercover officer. The criminals are marched onto the helicopter that will take them to prison, and the captain of the treasure hunting vessel ridicules the traitor for his betrayal. The captain still believes there is more going on, as the submersible and mineral have not been recovered yet. The Chief of police notifies the two vacationers that their personal watercraft has been retrieved. Finally the surveillance officer and the Chief discuss the day's events and laugh as the camera fades to black. Later that night, the Man in the White hat arrives to retrieve the remote control and then raises the submersible up to the shoreline to collect the special mineral. He laughs maniacally as the film ends. Cast * Nate Swihart as Older Brother Vacationer, Younger Brother Vacationer, Scuba Diver, Sea Captain, Traitor Boat Hand, Anton Smirnoff, Chief of Police, Number 1 Criminal, Air King One Pilot, MP Chopper Pilot, Coast Guard One, Spotlight Chopper * Justin Driggs as Man in the White Hat, Surveillance Officer, Coast Guard Plane Pilot, Police Hawk Pilot, Coast Guard Two, Officer 2 (uncredited) * Nico Salinas as "Barnsy" * Nate Swihart, Justin Driggs, and Micah Swihart as Various SWAT Officers * Loretta Swihart as Canoeing vacationer wife (uncredited), Undercover Officer * Micah Swihart as Officer 1 (uncredited) Crew * Nate Swihart - Director, Animator, Writer, Editing, Sound and Music Award Nominations |- | colspan="1" rowspan="1"| | colspan="1" rowspan="1"|Bricks in Motion Awards |Best Screenplay |Nominated |- References Category:Award-nominated brickfilms Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Action brickfilms Category:Comedy brickfilms